Accidents Happen
by violetiiez
Summary: This ff is now discontinued. I'm retreating to harry potter ff land :]. I might write some harry potter fan fics but I'm not sure.If you feel the need, take an idea from either of my stories, but please give me some credit.Thanks to reviewers. Later! :]
1. The Accident

Chapter 1

"Summer?SUMMER!PLEASE HELP SHE'S NOT BREATHING!CALL AN AMBULANCE SHE NEEDS SERIOUS HELP!"

Yes, as hard as it is to believe I am the one lying here with half of my body underneath the bus.It's my favorite bus, if that doesn't sound too corny.Only because it's the bus we rode to when we going to the battle of the bands, what, four years ago now?

Wow, have I really been lying here as long as it feels like I have.Because right now it feels like I've been lying here for ten years.The pain is beginning to shoot up my chest and arms as they're attempting to lift up the bus.I'm not sure I like this bus anymore, seeing as I can't see, hear or smell because of it.I certainly can feel.I can feel every bone in my body shaking, each muscle ache, my head throbbing.

I would have thought I was dead if it weren't for the pain.Excrutiating pain that starts at your feet,moves up to your head and stays there the rest of your life.Am i going to be permanently damaged by this accident?What if I don't make it?Now that I think about it, although I know that I'm not dead now, who's to say I won't die soon.I'd rather be dead than live as a vegetable for the rest of my life.

Dying doesn't sound too bad, but all I want to do right now is say goodbye to all of friends and family.I want them to know that if I do die, that I love them and that I'll never really leave them.I know everyone has heard that line before and usually it's just used to comfort and doesn't usually work, but I mean it.I will never leave them because I am not going to die.I will fight as long as I can for them.

Oh, the pain is getting worse.I think I'm being lifted onto something.Probably a stretcher.That means that the ambulance is already here.They can rip my heart out if they have to, as long as that means the first to step to my recovery is in order...


	2. First day in the hospital

**A/N I know it's a short chapter but i promise there will be more. I try and update as fast as I can.**

I've been in the hospital for at least a full day now.I counted the minutes for about four hours seeing as I still can't see.I only think that I'm in a hospital because the pain isn't as bad as it was before, so I'm guessing they gave me some sort of meds.

If there is anything I regret in my life was not telling someone how I truely felt about them.They made me laugh and they made me cry, even though I've porbably said ten words to them in my entire life.But the truth is, I loved him and he will know about it.Someday.Someday soon, especially now that I could be dying at a very young age.

I wish he would come visit me.He probably would, seeing as the rest of the band will.I hope they aren't sad for me.Like I said before, this was my fault.I'm guessing that won't help thouh because they'll always care for me, and I know that.The people in that band were my best friends and I'm not about to leave without saying goodbye to them.

I love Freddy Jones.


	3. Getting Better

**A/N another short n sweet one I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

Today must be my lucky day.I have regained my sight and hearing.I'm not sure how long I've been here though.I could have been here for a month.I'm really not sure anymore,but at least I'm getting better.The nurses have told me that I'm going to have visitors today.I hope it's the band.They've proabably been here so many times but I still wish they'll come again.

There's just one problem.If the band comes, the WHOLE band will come.I'm not sure if I'm ready to face Freddy quite yet.Even though we didn't have much of a relationship together, I have a feeling he'll be sad about this too.I know I should be happy about this, because it would show that he cares about me, but surprisingly I'm not.I have no idea what he's going to say to me and I have no idea what i'll say back.

"Umm...Excuse me?"I asked as a nurse just walked into my room."Do you know who's coming to see me today?"

"Of course dear,"she replied with a grin.They must all be happy to see me feeling better."Your friends, you know, the ones in the band with you.I saw you in the newspaper when you wwent to the Battle Of The Bands a few years ago.It's such a shame you didn't win but you got the next best thing didn't you?Now you get to work with your group after school each day.Well, anyways I realy must be giong I just came in to check up on you, and you seem to be doing just fine.I'll bring in your friends as soon as they arrive."

She left before I even had a chance to reply.Well at least I knew who was coming.There was just one problem.I didn't want to have to face Freddy just yet.I didn't want him to see me like this.I didn't want the one time he might actually care the slightest bit about me to happen when I'm in a hospital bed!Oh well at least I'll have time to figure out what I'll say to him before they all come.

Things were finally starting to move forward.


	4. The Band

I didn't have time to figure out what to say because almost as soon as the nurse left, I fell into a light sleep.I woke what seemed like moments later to whispered voices.I kept my eyes closed pretending I was asleep.Realizing that it was probably the nurses I opened her eyes and tried to sit up but realized that it wasn't nurses at all.Every single member of School of Rock was standing around my bed.

Freddy was on my left side resting his hand on the small table beside the bed.He had a look of genuine concern on his face.Yet he seemed very confused about something.I turned to look at him.I expected him to look away but in fact he just stared into my eyes.He was looking me over as if deciding whether I was going to be okay.Everyone seemed to be talking around me but I wasn't paying attention to them.They must have been pretty loud though, because a few seconds later a nurse (the same one I had talked to earlier) came in.

"If you can't be quiet I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she was polite but at the same time stern.Everyone shut their mouths and turned to look at me again."How ya doin Summer?" Dewey asked.I had never seen Dewey like this.His face was somber and his voice full of sadness."I've been better," I replied with a small smile."How long have I been in here?" "Two weeks on Saturday." It was Katie who said this."And what day is today?How about the time?"I asked.I was determined to get as much information as possible."What, have you been living in a box lately?" Zach asked chucling."Well it's of hard to tell time when you can't see," I answered in a sort of half serious half joking voice.Zach blushed and was obviously embarassed.I just smiled and said "don't worry about it.He gave a sort of half smile but still avoided looking me in the eyes.

Everyone seemed to have loosened up a bit by now.Everyone but Freddy.His expression still hadn't changed.I avoided his eyes this time though.So instead I looked around the room.On the windowsill were rows of flowers."Who're those all from?" I asked. I highly doubted they would bring at least fifteen bouquets of flowers."Three are from us, but all the others are people from school that couldn't come visit.We were lucky we were even allowed."

"Yo Spazzy why don't you go and get some of those flowers so she can see who they're from," Dewey said.Freddy's head shot up looking slightly surprised."Flowers? Uh, oh yeah. Sure I'll get the flowers." "Here I'll help," Zach said walking over the window with Freddy. "What's your problem man? You haven't said a word since we got here. You don't want to give Summer the wrong impression," Zach whispered when they got there. Zach was one of the two people who knew that Summer liked Freddy. He didn't want to see Summer upset by Freddy's apparent lack of concern. Freddy just stared out of the window. "I don't really know. I mean, seeing Summer in that hospital bed it's so weird. I mean she's always been the one in charge. The one who took care of us. Now I feel like it's m-our turn to take care of her." Before Zach could question him any further he picked up two bouquets and brought them to the bed.

He held the flowers out to Dewey. Dewey looked at them and said "well I'm flattered dude, but you know Summer's the one in the bed." Freddy muttered somehing that sounded like "oh ya" and layed the flowers down beside me. Zach brought three more over.They kept bringing more over until there were exactly seventeen bouquets there.That was basically the whole afternoon. They told me what I had missed while I was away from school. It was eight 'o' clock when the nurse came back in to tell that visiting hours were over and that I needed rest. One by one they began giving me hugs. I wasn't sure what to expect from Freddy. _I guess I have to hug her, _he thought, _I don't want to hurt her feelings. _Freddy did decide to hug me. In fact, he hugged me longer than any of the others had. When he finally let go he said "later Tink," walked away and shut the door behind him. I turned off the light and turned over onto my side. I replayed the afternoon in my head. The last thing i thought of before I fell into a dreamless sleep was the fact that Freddy Jones had held me.


	5. Coming Home

It's been a week since the band visited me. And guess what...I'm leaving! I'm so happy I'm actually going to start living a normal life again. My parents had come in earlier to take everything of mine from the room and took it home. Now I'm just waiting for them to come back anad pick me up.

It's been about half an hour and i just saw my car pull into the hospital parking lot from my window. I was dying to get outside after spending 3 weeks in a single room, not counting having to get x-rays and blood taken in different rooms.

It took my parents about 10 minutes to get up to the room.

"Ready to go sweetie?" my mom asked. She had a HUGE grin on her face.

"I've been ready since I got here, lets go!" I said as grabbed both of my parents arms and pulled them out of the hospital room.

It took about 45 minutes to get home from the hospital. As soon as we pulled up the driveway, I jumped out, ran to my room and threw myself on my bed. Not that hospital beds were really uncomfortable but I missed my bed so much! I layed there for a few minutes then jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a piece of cake. The hospital food was terrible so I had to get some real food into me.

When I was finished unpacking everything, I looked at the clock. It was 2:45 already! I ran over to my mom.

"Mom who else knows I'm back home?"

"Just us, and family but we haven't had a chance to tell your friends. Why don't you go surprise them? It's almost band practise anyway," she answered.

"You were reading my mind mom!" i shouted as I ran back to my room to get a sweater.

I began walking down to band practise a few minutes later. Usually I would have gotten a ride but I felt the fresh air might do me good. I looked around for people that I might know. The street was pretty deserted. I heard a slam behind me and turned around. It was just my next door neighbour Tony. He'd lived there all my life. He was my age, but he didn't go to my school. We were actually really good friends. Usually I would have said hi to him but I was in a real hurry. I looked at my watch. It read 2:56. Only four minutes left to get there! I began to jog.

I reached practise with a minute to spare. I stopped to catch my breath before I opened the door and walked in. I stayed hidden behind a wall and listened to them talk.

"No Zach! You're doing it wrong! You're just- just-oh forget it!" I heard someone say. I think it was Marta.

"Where's Summer when you need her," I heard Freddy say gloomily.

I chose that moment to step out from behind the wall and said "Right here!"

"Summer!" Freddy exclaimed. He sat up from his drum set and ran over to me. He gave me a huge hug. I was taken my surprise. I knew I looked it. Zach looked at me and smiled.

He let me go but still had his hands on my forearms. "Are you okay?" he was really close. "Yeah," I said smiling.

Band practise went really well that afternoon. Sometimes I caught Freddy looking at me and as soon as I did he would turn away. Not once did it occur to me that he might actually like me. I just thought he was happy I was out and back.

We were all getting ready to leave, when Freddy, Zach and Katie all came up to me.

"Wanna come over to my place Summer?" Katie asked. "Those two are coming. We thought maybe we could watch a couple movies and stuff like that. You in?"

"Sure, just let me call my mom and tell her," I replied.

This day just kept getting better and better


End file.
